Mi deseo 2
by kurolovers
Summary: quien haya leido mi deseo aqui la segunda temporada ahora no narra Kuroko si no Akashi Akakuro
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Esto es mentira?**_

 **Narrador Akashi**

Estaba ya muy feliz de que por fin estoy con Tetsuya, mi amado Tetsuya, ahora que por fin salimos como una pareja ya no me importa ocultar cuanto te amo, las ganas de besarte y abrazarte aunque se sonroja nunca alega, solo llevamos 3 meses juntos y cada día me siento feliz. Hoy habíamos bueno mejor dicho había invitado a Tetsuya a quedarse hoy a dormir en la mansión conmigo, como siempre él se negaba pero después de decírselo de una forma muy provocativa asistió sonrojado, ah es tan lindo cuando esta tan sonrojado y avergonzado.

-Ne mi emperador ¿Estas planeando algo?.-me miro algo curioso mientras íbamos de camino a mi mansión.

Amo que me llame así, _'Mi emperador'_ siempre lo dice cuando estamos solos y si están los chicos me llama _'Sei'_ o _'Sei-kun'_.

-Solo quiero estar a solas contigo mi emperatriz.-se sonrojo levemente desvío su mirada de la mía, sabía muy bien que están avergonzado.-Sabes que eres mi emperatriz Tetsuya.

-No soy chica.-me puso un puchero ah me dan ganas de hacerlo mío en la limusina pero no yo sé que a él no le gusta.

-No lo digo por eso, ya que tú mi amado Tetsuya me dice emperador, este emperador necesita su emperatriz y ese eres tú.-le bese castamente, y me sonrió de vuelta.

-Está bien.

Minutos después habíamos llegado, fuimos a dejar sus cosas en la habitación, nos llamaron para comer y eso fuimos a hacer, conversamos de nuestro día y Tetsuya me mira muy cariñosamente debe haberse sentido solo después de todo no podíamos hablarnos por dos semanas porque mi padre quería que hiciera unos papeles pero le dije que lo haría si me dejaba tranquilo el mes entero y para mi suerte el acepto. Creo que debe estar feliz de volver a verlos, por eso digo que él es lindo en todos los sentidos de la palabra, ahora que hemos terminado él quiso ir a leer un rato y yo como buen novio que soy lo lleve de la mano hacia la biblioteca que tenía en mi hogar.

El tiempo pasaba pero no me importaba mientras mi Tetsuya fuera feliz, sin darnos cuenta ya se oscureció e iba a decirle a mi amado pero este dormía entre mi regazo se veía tan violable debo admitirlo.

Lo cargue con cuidado de no despertarlo no quiero hacerlo y sólo con él soy tan cariñoso y atento, al llegar a nuestro destino no quise despertarlo así que como estaba lo acosté pero no pude evitar también tener sueño así que me acosté a su lado y lo abrace posesiva mente.

No sé qué sucede porque veo en blanco y negro? Espera...espera cuando abrí mis ojos todo se volvió más grande...Tks necesito despertar de este desagradable sueño...siento una mirada sobre mí y la busco reconozco esos ojos aunque ya no su color es mi Tetsuya.

-S..Sei?!.-lo oí sorprendido pero que le pasa a este?.

 _"Tetsuya ¿Que te sucede?"._

Escuche maullidos pero no tenemos gatos y ya mi amado ya no es un gato...maldición esto no es verdad. Con prisa voy al baño donde hay un espejo de cuerpo completo y allí esta lo que ya sabía era un gato...yo un gato, escuche unos pasos venir a mí y mire que era Tetsuya.

-Sei ¿Estas bien?.-me pregunto y sé muy bien a lo que se está refiriendo.

Ah debo tranquilizarme y me miro nuevamente hasta que veo que las pálidas manos de mi amado me toman y me hace mirarlo.

 _"Esto no es posible, matare al estúpido que hiso esto y si lo encuentro lo mato."_

-Sei-kun esto no lo hiso nadie.-Que?! Es obvio que alguien está involucrado creo que Tetsuya se dio cuenta de mis pensamientos porque me sonrió; esas sonrisas que sólo veo yo y nadie más.-Sabes lo que digo yo ya lo viví, ¿Recuerdas?.

Sólo asistí dándole la razón. Ahora soy cargado por Tetsuya y volvimos a la cama, él se acostó y me puso en su pecho y yo lo mire enojado había que levantarse pero Tetsuya me miro como que no quería.

-Vamos Sei-kun un ratito más.-me puso un puchero demonios no lo puedo negar si me pone esa cara, tsk él gana esta vez.

Me acomode dándole entender que ha ganado, siento su mano en mi pelaje dándome caricias y a la vez ánimos; no puedo mentir que me a desanimado esto ahora será mucho más complicado ya que no se sabía que hacer porque yo sepa no he pedido un deseo esto debe ser karma.

-No te desanimes amor, lo solucionaremos juntos y esta vez no estaremos sólo.-oía a Tetsuya animándome sacándome una sonrisa.-Aunque debo admitir que te vez tan lindo~.

Lo miro enojado pero ver sus ojos entiendo que solo quería cambiar de tema, me acerco a su cara y le lamo su mejilla para luego escuchar una risita de parte de él.

-Jajajaja ya S...sei kya! Hahahaha.

Esto es divertido mucho debo admitir y también me hace feliz al saber que pude animar a mi pareja. Las cosas mejoraran lo sé, Tetsuya me miraba y luego se acomodó ¿Que trata de hacer ahora? Antes de que él me pudiera decir algo tocaron la puerta y se tenso era obvio que hacemos?!.

-Joven amo, joven Kuroko el desayuno está listo.-se escuchó la voz de uno de los mayordomos.

-Oh gracias, pero Sei-kun salió hace no mucho.-al oír la respuesta de Tetsuya levante una ceja incrédulo.

-Bueno, no se demore.-no hablamos hasta que ya no oímos más pasos.

-Esto es complicado, ¿Que habrás pedido Sei-kun?.

Él me miraba pero el problema es que yo no he pedido nada?! Tks esto es muy complicado pero no deseo pensar ahora, el problema es que ¿Qué haremos ahora? Tengo suerte de que Rakuzan hay unas semanas libres por arreglar una cañería de gas, debo admitir que esto callo justo cuando no había clases eso me salva porque sé que si falto mi padre me buscara en estas condiciones mi padre se volverá loco porque ha perdido su único heredero de la empresa; tan hundido en mis pensamientos que no siento que soy cargado por Tetsuya que ya está saliendo de la habitación para partir hacia el comedor donde puedo ver que ya está servido el desayuno.

-Y ese gato joven Kuroko?.-escuche que alguien preguntaba debe ser la mucama.

-Jejeje ayer en la tarde lo encontré y es mi nueva mascota.-escuche la voz nerviosa de Tetsuya pero es buena excusa debo admitir tenemos suerte de que ayer salimos un rato así que la mucama le creerá.

-Es muy lindo joven Kuroko.

-Lo es.-dijo feliz, me miro unos segundos.-Le puede traer un poco de leche?

Ha él recordó que no he comido sonrió para mis adentros Tetsuya eres el mejor novio que yo pueda tener, la mucama solo dijo un simple si para retirarse y volver a estar solos, Tetsuya se sentó para comer y me dejo al lados de él más específico en la mesa solo pude observarlo.

-¿No te molesta verdad?.-me preguntó, debe ser por lo que le pidió a la muchacha y le negué no tengo problemas.-Debemos ir a mi casa ya que no puedo estar aquí y me pone nervioso que excusas poner.

Él tiene razón esto se complicaría si Tetsuya se queda y no estoy, así que asistí no le puedo hablar porque sé que no me entenderá él me sonrió un poco y volvió a comer, segundos después llego la joven con un plato de leche, me lo tome y pues aunque no sea fanático ni nada mi estómago se llenó, luego de acabar Tetsuya ya lo había hecho hace minutos atrás, nos fuimos hacia la habitación a que mi amado se cambiada para irnos, yo me quede sobre la cama esperándolo; después de aquello salimos de la mansión Tetsuya llevo mi celular por las dudas, fui cargado por él ya que nos iremos en tren para su casa por precaución me cargaba, al llegar a nuestro destino Tetsuya tomo un autobús para dejarme en sus piernas y acariciar mi pelaje y yo lo dejo disfrutando sus mimos. Al llegar a su casa fue recibido por su madre.

-Oh cariño y ese lindo gatito?.-me tomo y me miro.-Waaa su pelaje como sus ojos son tan lindos~~.-la madre de Tetsuya da algunas vueltas conmigo hasta que el mismo Tetsuya me quita de sus manos.

 _'Mi salvador'_ pensé estaba que me mareaba. -Es la mascota de Sei y pues me pidió que si lo podía cuidar por el un tiempo.-vi que se a sonrojado.

-Bueno mientras que no cause problemas no me importaría que se quedaría.

Esto es bueno por lo menos, luego de eso la madre de Tetsuya nos dejó y Tetsuya partió a su habitación a dejar las cosas donde debía y se costó en su cama junto a mí.

-Esto será difícil Sei.-me dijo y pues es la verdad no sabemos cómo volveré a la normalidad.

 _"No te preocupes que algo se nos ocurrida"_ trato de decirle.

-No sé qué dices pero no me preocupare.

"Quiero saber ¿Dónde está tu padre?" lo miro curioso y él me mira unos segundos.

-Mi padre está en un viaje de trabajo. Espera como me puedo responder a la pregunta si no me entiende?! Al parecer se dio cuenta de mi pregunta no formulada. -Sabes que soy un buen observador y al ver a los ojos puedo entender las cosas que no se atreven a decir.-se encoge de hombros.

Dejo el tema hasta allí, para luego sentir algo en mi cuello y lo miro incrédulo.

-Para que no piensen que eres callejero usare este collar.

Ah~ está bien lo dejare ser, me recuesto mejor y lo miro derrotado y el me besa la frente.

-Sei ya sabrás que pudiste desear.

Espero que sea pronto Tetsuya porque no sé qué haré sin ti a mi lado, espero que esto sólo sea una mentira.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**holas mis adorables lectores ^3^ aqui hay contii! esperoq eu viva despues de esto(? no se si les guste pero dire que en cada capitulo habra como una pista sobre el deseo de akashi :3 el que lo descubra le dedicare y hare un fic Akakuro a aquella persona.**_

 _ **los comentarios seran respondidos abajo!**_

 ** _sin mas que decir a leer se a dicho!_**

* * *

 _ **Mis celos y mi temor**_

 _ **Narrador Akashi**_

Estuvimos todo la tarde en su habitación, Tetsuya leía mientras yo estaba sobre el también leía hasta que debía ir a comer y salte de la cama acompañándolo no dejare que siempre me cargue pero puedo ver su pequeño puchero, sonrío un poco porque sabía que quería cárgame, después de comer Tetsuya fue llamado por Taiga diciendo que mañana iba practica; escuche que decía un simple _'Esta bien'_ para luego mirarme y nos volvimos a su cuarto.

-Sei mañana tendrás que venir conmigo que ocurrencia harás si te dejo.

Frunció un poco el ceño acaso Tetsuya no me tiene fe? Pero bueno que podemos hacer me siento celoso de ellos, me mira como preocupado pero perdieron no pensar en eso ahora, en todo el día fue bastante tranquilo, dormimos muy cómodamente ah amo el calor de Tetsuya y su aroma a vainilla no es asfixiante pero es agradable tal vez es porque toma mucho esas malteadas de vainilla, desayunamos y él se puso su buzo de Seirin para mirarme nuevamente ¿Qué? Acaso tengo algo en la cara o que.

-Mi Emperador no te enojes.-dijo Tetsuya, pero no lo estoy solo molesto.-Déjame llevarte Sei~.

Demonios si lo pide de esa forma muy linda no puedo negarme a él, le asisto y me sonrió feliz al sentir que me levanta siento que me besa en mi frente.

-Te amo.

 _'Yo también te amo Tetsuya'_

Caminamos en silencio pero Tetsuya está más feliz pero quiero saber el, porque, al llegar todos le preguntan sobre mi o sea del gato, yo ahg que frustrante.

-Kuroko-kun ¿Cómo lo llamaste?.-hablo su entrenadora.

-Sei-chan.-escuche su pequeña risita ya que me está mirando, oh después de esto tendrás tu castigo Tetsuya y uno muy intenso por cierto.

-Sei? Como el de Akashi?.-dijo ahora Taiga tks desearía tener en estos momentos mis tijeras para incrustárselas.

-Jejeje si pero es lindo? ¿No crees?.-me abraza de mas solo quisiera besarlo sin dejarlo sin aliento.

-Hm.-vi como Taiga quería acariciarme y aun soy el emperador de todo, le rasguño su mano.-Auch tu gato me odia Kuroko.

Tetsuya solo asistió un poco divertido me dejo en la banca con sus cosas.

-Sei-chan debe ser bueno y no ir por ahí-no soy su mascota pero creo que me está advirtiendo, me mira suplicante en serio como me dejo ganar por su lindura le hago entender que si cuando me acuesto sobre su bolso ah~ hasta su bolso lleva su esencia, cierro los ojos para tomar una siesta pues aprovecharé estos pocos momentos donde duermo, puedo escuchar los rebotes, las zapatillas chillar y las encestadas tal vez ser un gato no es tan malo, mucho tiempo paso y abrí mis ojos veo que ahora todos están flexionando para que después no duela todo lo que han hecho hoy, veo a lo lejos a mi linda sombra me estiro, después salto y me encaminó hacia él. Estaba acostado tratando de tener oxígeno y me gano sobre su pecho, él me observa cansado pero feliz al verme.

 _"Quiero besarte, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de abrazarte Tetsuya pero sé que no puedo espero soportar estar asi"_

Se perfecto que salen maullidos pero necesitó decirle lo que quiero maldición, esto es lo peor que me ha pasado, quiero creer que es una pesadilla pero no lo es porque no creo que esto sean un sueño. Después de que se bañara y cambiará nos fuimos con su equipo a comer donde siempre pero Tetsuya me debió esconder, veía como todos se divertían, pero lo que más me molestaba era esa cercanía que hacia ese Taiga a mi Tetsuya, veía como trataba de tomarle la mano pero Tetsuya no se dejaba y trataba de alejarse pero eso empeoraba, siento una rabia al ver a ese idiota tratar de obtener algo de mi amado, pero a la vez siento una opresión en el pecho como un dolor insoportable, ganas de matar a ese chico peli bicolor, alejarlo de Tetsuya, de mi amado. Siento un pequeño vacío al ver que Taiga besa a Tetsuya que al parecer estaba paralizado? Quizás? Pero no hace nada! Quiero matarlo pero ese dolor en el pecho duele me rompía el alma ver esa escena y ya no quiero verlo así que me salgo del bolso de Tetsuya y huyo del lugar, no miró hacia atrás no lo deseo para nada, corro como dan mis patas gatunas, esto es mentira trato de repetirme pero se lo que vi, yo no soy de esos de que se imaginan cosas, pero ese sentimiento, ese dolor todo lo recuerdo y siento, perdí ya mi oportunidad con el amor de mi vida?...ya no sé qué hacer por primera vez siento que he sido derrotado por segunda vez, siento que estoy perdido, que seré alejado de alguien muy querido para mí.

Soy un cobarde lo puedo admitir pero quien no podría al ver como es este bizarro momento, quizás muchos personas reaccionan de diferentes maneras pero yo huí como un cobarde, suspiro para ver donde estoy ya que he corrido mucho para alejarme de ese horrible lugar que deseo olvidar por el momento, descubrí que estoy en un callejón suspiro no sé qué hacer, no quiero pensar, no deseo ver a Tetsuya ahora, no, no podría después de eso, no siento ganas de escuchar las cosas no por ahora, camino hacia un lugar donde había una caja en el piso, en estos momento quiero dormir y olvidarme de todo, de estos sentimientos. Me refugio en aquella vacía caja y me acomodo para dormir inmediatamente pero creo que mi sufrimiento no acaba eh~

...en ese sueño recuerdo aquellas cosas que me molestaban, la cercanía de Daiki y lo unido que eran con Tetsuya, Ryota con lo meloso y pegoso que es con mi amado, Atsushi y sus juntas con Tetsuya por dulces o pasteles que quería probar el grandote con el otro hasta Shintarou con su interés en los horóscopos con mi amado Tetsuya, Satsuki al abrazarlo al profesar su amor libremente, cada suceso me molestaba, me irritaba, quería tomar a Tetsuya y esconderlo para que nadie se le acercada a él solo yo, yo quiero tenerlo solo para mí, mirarlo solo yo, amarlo solo yo, pero no puedo ser más egoísta de lo que ya soy, Tetsuya le gusta compartir con sus amigos, conocer gente tan magnifica pero al verlo siento una furia,...quizás esto sean celos?

Celos de que la gente tenga más libertad de hacer lo que yo no puedo con Tetsuya? Ya no lo sé, es cierto que no soy muy romántico, ni muy bueno en demostrar mi cariño, ni siquiera soy bueno consolando, entonces porque Tetsuya me ama? Soy frío e insensible, que pudo ver en mi Tetsuya como para enamorarlo? Muchas muchas cosas pasan por mi cabeza hasta que me pierdo en la inconsciencia.

Al abrir los ojos al principio me sentí desorientado por completo para luego todo lo que sucedió ayer llego a mí, me entristecía que tal vez Tetsuya se haya dado cuenta de que no me ama y se vaya con Taiga, de tan solo pensarlo me destruye, me deprime, me enfurece, me mata, ya no sé qué hacer ahora o en este momento, pero sé que deberé afrontar las consecuencias más adelante, deberé ver a Tetsuya en cualquier momento; aunque no sé si esto es una maldición o un milagro.

" _Tal vez esto es lo mejor para los dos, Tetsuya se quedara con Taiga y será feliz y yo poder verlo a lo lejos cumpliendo su felicidad como un gato callejero, no me importa ser para siempre un gato así quizás desaparezca o sea adoptado por alguien, ya no me importa, no me importa nada"_ pienso. Me levanto para salir no me quedare allí por siempre, camino sin rumbo después de todo que puedo hacer si solo soy un gato? Pero creo que el mundo o en serio esto es karma porque el mundo quiere que sufra? Allí en frente de mis ojos iban Taiga y Tetsuya muy animada mente hablando, ¿Acaso Tetsuya no le importó? ¿Tetsuya ama a ese idiota?

Ya no lo sé, no sigo viendo sintiendo como mi corazón se rompe al parecer a mi amor no le importó que me fuera, pero es lo mejor, es hora de ya dejarlo tranquilo y dejarlo ser feliz, mi día fue el peor, después de aquello me encontré con perros callejeros muy furiosos y enojados que me iban a atacar, una señora me tiro agua, los niños me seguían, de seguido alguien se está vengando de todo esto, ahora estoy en un parque a mi parecer, acostado sin saber que hacer pero aun así no puedo olvidar aquellas escenas que me atormentan más y más.

 _'Los celos son lo peor'_ pensé y creo que es la verdad sentirlo es como una punzada en el corazón, al estar hundido en mis pensamientos sentí que me cargaban así que abrí mis ojos para atacar a aquella persona pero me sorprendí al ver que era Shintarou.

-Eres un gato raro.-eso fue lo primero que él dijo, lo matare!.-Tú collar debes tener una dirección o un numero de tu dueño.

Al oír eso de Shintarou me paralice por completo, él vio la dirección que había en el collar que me había puesto Tetsuya.

-Esta es...la casa de Kuroko.-me volvió a ver sorprendido, saco su celular y llamo a Tetsuya de una corta llamada y me llevo a la casa de Tetsuya, en todo el trayecto no sabía que hacer no me sentía preparado de verlo, no podía pero era tarde para escapar Shintarou tocaba la puerta de la casa de Tetsuya segundos después era abierta por el mismo chico pero siento que algo es más diferente, no sé qué es, como solo puedo ver en blanco y negro no sé qué sucede, quiero correr, huir del lugar, estoy siendo cobarde pero no puedo con esto no ahora. No escucho nada de lo que hablan, estoy más metido en mis pensamientos hasta que siento que soy cargado por Tetsuya. En estos momentos quisiera no haberme dejado llevar no dejado traer.

 _ **¿Qué haré?**_

* * *

 _ **bueno espero que no me tiren tomate(? piedras(? jajaja que creen que pasara? OwO soy mala? me quiere?**_

 ** _sus respuestas a los comentarios u:_**

 ** _Natty-chan99:_** _jajajaja siii no sale :P pero como dije dejare como cosas indirectas sobre el deseo de Akashi :3 a todos les vastaria tener a kuro-chan OwO jajaj sii son tan lindos como se llaman u jejej *3* gracias por comentar mi linda Natty-chan_

 _ **Lonardi:** por fin lo hice! por fin ;-; nooo kuroko no tuvo nada que ver esta vez lamentablemente, akashi se ve lindo de gato ;3 espero que te haya gustado este capitulo :) muchas gracias por comentar *3*_ ****

 _ **Akashi-trata de matarla: Oh Ai~~**_

 _ **Ai:No me gusta como me llamas.**_

 ** _Kuroko:..._**

 ** _Akashi:Ai~ven quiero hablar contigo.-dijo dulcemente(?_**

 ** _Ai: Nooo tu eres el hijo de satanas no te me acerques TuT.-retrocede_**

 ** _Kuroko...Ai-chan_**

 ** _Ai:QuQ si?_**

 ** _Kuroko:Corra por su vida_**

 ** _Ai:Lo hare con gusto Kuro-chan QwQ valio la pena.-corre-_**

 ** _Akashi la sigue:AI!_**

 ** _Ai:KYAAAA! salvenme!_**

 ** _Kuroko:Bueno mientras Ai-chan es perseguida por Sei-kun nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion chicos_**

 ** _Ai:Kuro-chan salvame! no me ignores!_**

 ** _Kuroko:¿Reviews?_**

 ** _Ai:Kuroko!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**jajaj hola! waa se que muchos me quieren matar por lo que paso en el capitulo anterior pero todo pasa por algo, espero que les guste este capitulo!**

 **agradecimientos a:**

 **Lonardi: lo siento TuT hasta yo llore al re leerlo..jajajaja XD por primera vez ajajaja akashi por fin diste lastima jajajy gracias por leer!**

 **Shinei yaoilove: jejej gracias y perdon QwQ porque quiero que sufra(?) tal vez si o tal vez no pero por alli va la cosa ;) ohh calro que lo hara y al estilo akashi XD**

 **Volviendo a ti y lujuria presente.**

 **Narrador Akashi**

Luego de ser cargado por Tetsuya y que se despidiera de Shintarou para el instante cerrar la puerta, en estos momentos en serio quiero huir cada momento recuerdo eso, ese momento que me rompe el alma.

-S..Sei.-lo escuche sentía que no me tenía muy bien agarrado así que tome la oportunidad y me soltar para arrancar del lugar, subí hacia al segundo piso.

Era seguido por Tetsuya lo sé porque escuchaba sus pasos, corría de un lugar a otro mientras trataba de no ser agarrado de Tetsuya; lo escuchaba correr, gritar mi nombre, su voz desesperada me impactaba y me dolía saber que soy yo quien hace que este así me hace sentir un hombre horrible, pero no puedo en verdad no puedo no después de lo sucedido, me escondía en muchos lugares para no ser encontrado y cuando escuchaba los pasos muy cerca me iba a otro lado, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero no quiero saber, me escondo debajo de su cama pasan varios minutos hasta que veo que aparece y se acuesta lo sé porque escuche como la cama sonaba por el peso, me acuesto para descansar hasta que escucho sollozos, leves casi como si fueran del viento, salgo con cuidado y salto ágilmente a la cama, allí esta Tetsuya escondiendo su cabeza en la almohada llorando, llora por mi culpa, eso no me hace feliz quiero que él sonría que este alegre pero conmigo sé que sufrida aun los celos están allí, las imágenes igual pero con temor me acerco sin que él se dé cuenta hasta estar a su lado suspiro antes de hacer un ruido para llame su atención, quita la almohada y allí lo vio, sus lágrimas corriendo por sus lindas mejillas, ahora comprendo que sentía cuando lo vida en la puerta él estaba llorando ya hace mucho tiempo, me dolía verlo así.

Tetsuya me observa triste pero no dice nada solo me observa.

-S...Sei.-me llamo baje la mirada no podía verlo.-S..Sei, ¿Por qué? Y..yo q. ía explicar..te l..lo de k..Kagami-kun.-su voz salía desgarrada por el llanto, pero solo oía.-S..Sei mirame.-me pidió y le negué sentí un gemido lastimero, tks soy un tonto, despacio y lento lo miro y quería tocarme pero su mano temblaba de miedo.-Y..yo,... Cuando K..Kagami-kun me beso le dije que yo sa...salia contigo y me f..fui, p..pero al no verte me as..asuste y me d..dolía saber que era m..mi culpa salí a busca..rte pero no lo logre, llegue a ca..casa y no dormir esperando que estuvieras allí. En la m..mañana Kagami-kun vino a disculparse y ayudarme a buscarte, S..Sei por favor no me odies.

Escuchaba atento todo, saber que esto fue culpa de Taiga, pero también era mi culpa al desconfiar de mi amado, él lloraba queriendo tocarme pero se veía su temor, si podría llorar lo haría pero los gato no lloran por lo sé, estoy feliz en que ahora es más fácil y no es culpa de ninguno de los dos, me acerque de a poco y vi que Tetsuya cerraba los ojos asustados sonríe por mis adentro, al estar completamente cerca le lamí sus lágrimas sentí su sorpresa abriendo rápidamente sus ojos tan bellos, vi que levantaba su mano pero antes de que me tocara se detuvo muy dudoso y asustado, sonreí al ver lo tierno que es, levante un poco más mi cabeza y le ronroneo.

-S..Sei~ oh Sei te extrañe, lo siento, lo siento.-en algún momento él ya me abrazaba y lloraba desconsolado pero yo trataba de que se detuviera.-Por favor Seijuurou no me dejes, no me abandones.

 _ **"Jamás lo haré!"**_ un gran maullido salió de mí y él mismo supo que no me gusto para nada lo dicho, me abrazaba más como si yo desapareciera, me beso mi frente para volver a vernos a los ojos.

-Te amo.

 _ **"Yo también te amo"**_

Y allí esta, esa sonrisa que es lindo como él, después de que mi amado se tranquilizada nos fuimos a comer, el silencio reinaba pero no era tenso ni nada eso me tranquilizaba de sobremanera, luego de comer volvimos a su habitación era tarde y Tetsuya debía ir a dormir, yo me iba a dormir en sus pies ya que no quiera molestar su sueño pero él me carga para meterme adentro de la cama y acostarse junto a él después para volver a abrazarme.

-N..no quiero despertar si puede ser un sueño.-me decía asustado.

 _ **"No pasada**_ ".-le dije y le lamí su mano y me sonrió para caer en los brazos de Morfeo, luego de un bien rato me voy a dormir sintiendo que esos dolores se iban.

No podría perderte, no podría alejarme de ti aunque quiera, no quiero Tetsuya; aun si ya no me amas estaré contigo pero sé que si me amas, me amas aun estando en estos momento, quiero saber que sucederá más adelante con nosotros pero sé que podremos lograrlo por completo.

 _'Solo debes dejarle un castigo'_ Escuche, fruncí el ceño al oír mi voz pero más fría.

 **'Claro que no lo haré, no fue su culpa'.** -le respondí.

' jajaja sabes que sí, beso a otro que no éramos nosotros, hay que castigarlo'

 **'Eh dicho que no y ya cállate'**

Le dije molesto pero escuchaba un poco mi voz para luego venir el silencio, suspire en silencio. El día siguiente fue lo mejor y que era fin de semana jaja uno no se da cuenta de cómo pasa los días pero estuvimos los dos solos ya que los padres de Tetsuya fueron a visitar a unos amigos de ellos. Disfrutábamos la compañía del uno al otro, también gracias a Tetsuya que les envió a mi equipo que no habría entrenamiento por un tiempo para dejaran de llamarme, suspire al quitarme eso de encima mientras mi amado me tranquilizaba con caricias y palabras de amo, días después en la mañana actuaba raro extrañándome.

-Sei-kun.-escuche como me llamo lo mira esperando que continuara.-V..vamos a mi cuarto.-se escuchaba nervioso y eso me daba curiosidad de lo que haría mi emperatriz, nos dirigimos a su cuarto pero cada paso que daba Tetsuya se ponía más y más nervioso, llegamos y me dejo en la cama y él se acostaba sin quitarme la miraba y eso me daba más curiosidad; podía notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas hasta que por fin me habló-Y..yo ya no puedo más.

No sabía a qué se refiere pero antes de que yo maullada algo él dirigió una de sus manos hacia su entrepierna haciendo que inconscientemente tragada saliva ya sabía a qué se refería totalmente ahora, sin quitarme la mirara se sacó sus pantalones quedando solo con sus bóxer, metió su mano dentro de su bóxer sacando su erección, estaba excitado era obvio escuchaba suspiros y lo vi, sus ojos entrecerrados y su boca entre abierta, esto es una tortura y una muy excitante diría yo.

-Llevamos t..tres semanas s..sin hacerlo emperador y..yo ya no aguanto más-sus ojos dilatados era una exquisitez pero yo no podía hacer nada siendo un gato pero tendré un buen espectáculo.

Tetsuya ya no hablo concentrado en masturbarse y llevaba su otra mano a tocarse sus pezones sacando jadeos y suspiros que me volvían loco, sin darme cuenta enteraba mis garras en la cama, minutos pasaban y esa mano que estaba en su pezón se dirigió hacia su boca para lubricarlo o que bella vista tengo! Pero no puedo tocar y eso es una tortura Tetsuya se daba cuenta de eso y se reía aun con sus dedos en la boca, si vuelvo no lo dejare sentarse mínimo una semana.

Ya lubricados saco sus dedos para abrir sus piernas y dirigirlos hacia su pequeña entrada me observaba con mucha lujuria y deseo, después de tentarse a sí mismo con su dedo, este entro sacándole un gemido, aceleraba su masturbación y oía como me nombraba con sus gemidos y jadeos como suspiros, se metió su segundo dedo penetrándose y abriéndolos como tijeras de vez en cuando o dios esto es una maldición al no tocarlo, no dejar marcas de propiedad, no poder penetrarlo, tks esto ya no me gusta lo deseo, no hay duda de eso, Tetsuya mi amado penetrarse de esa manera llamándome rogándome él sabía como provocarme.

Mirarlo como se lubricaba y masturbaba conmigo de espectador era tan sensual, deseaba marcarlo, penetrarlo, hacer que grite mi nombre.

-S..Sei~ohh dios ah! Ahm.-sus gemidos como sus suspiros me encendían me enloquecían.-Ahh! Mi amor hmm te deseo por completo.-me decía con su voz roca como un gatito, al parecer este gatito es un provocativo y pervertido tks como deseo tener mi cuerpo para poseerlo.

Paso mucho tiempo y lo único que se podía escuchar eran los gemidos provenientes de mi amado que nunca quito la visa de mí, mientras yo solo lo único que podía lograr hacer fue observar. Hasta que Tetsuya se corrió gritando mi nombre luego de haber recuperado su respiración volvió a mirarme con vergüenza total, je~algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Le sonrió al verlo también sonriéndome un poco nervioso como avergonzado no puedo pedir nada mejor que tener esos bellos ojos celeste que nunca me voy a cansar de amar y de admirar, no deseo que te vayas, que se apagan esos hermosas gemas que tienes.

No podría vivir sin ti sabes porque? Algún día lo sabrás Tetsuya, tal vez cuando tenga el valor de hacerlo te diré lo que hace mucho quiero decirte; quiero contarte mi mas grande secreto uno que te sorprenderás de mi como de mi secreto. Mi pecado, mi oscuro secreto, mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro aquel secreto siempre me seguida por el resto de la vida tal vez hacerme el loco hizo que olvidara aquel detalle uno muy importante e esencial.

" _Tetsuya sé que no me oyes y_

 _Que nadie puede saberlo_

 _Porque…_ _ **porque tú,**_

 _ **Solo tú me hace ser feliz."**_

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

 **ok dejo muchas cosas por maldad mia jajaja pero ahora los dejo con mas preguntas y sin repuestas XD jaja soy malvada -3- pero espero que les guste mucho el capitulo 7u7 kuroko jojojo eres lindo y akashi esta que se lo devora gracias por leer y a los que comenta!**

 **Ai-chan se depide**

 **bye by** e


	4. Chapter 4

Soñar no cuesta nada

Narrador Akashi

Luego de aquel día Tetsuya cuando me miraba se sonrojaba je~ siempre tan adorable mi lindo emperatriz aun así las cosas habían cambiado con el tiempo ya que luego de haber solucionado aquello con Taiga y en los entrenamientos Tetsuya muchas veces me abrazaba o me decía cuanto me amaba y que pronto íbamos a solucionar esto, pero para mí ya daba igual estaba feliz al pasar tiempo con él.

No podía negar que si extrañaba mi cuerpo poder tocarlo y besarlo ...demonios! Deseo volver a ser yo, vamos que nada está perdido y lo sé, lo presiento y espero que sea muy pronto. -Sei-kun.-me llamo mi amado así que dirigí mi mirada a él.-Ya verás que pronto todo esto acabara.

 _"Lo sé"_ pensé y solo asistí.

Ya no importaba por completo las cosas ya que sabía muy bien cómo podía ser feliz junto a él, aun así no podía evitar siempre verlo, enamorarme más y más de Tetsuya. No podía pensar en un futuro sin él, sé que soy posesivo con él, que soy suspicaz pero mis deseos de monopolizarlo, de hacerlo siempre mío una y otra vez, está bien para mí obsesionarme con Tetsuya?...Tetsuya es como un tesoro, alguien que puede superar mis propias expectativas, sé que es muy terco y determinado eso me enamoro de un principio de él, no puedo negar que su mirada es exquisita, atrayente, mientras más y más estoy con él, más ganas tengo de tenerlo solo y exclusivamente para mí, que me mire a mí, que solo piense en mí, espero no pedir mucho, deseo decirle eso, quiero que solo me sonría solo a mí, que gimiera para mí, que su cuerpo sea solo para mí.

No perderé a la persona que amo aunque deba encerrarla en una habitación soy capaz de hacerlo, ahora mismo mi amado está cocinando mientras yo estoy acostado en el sofá, sin evitarlo suspiro ya me canse de estar de gato quiero mi cuerpo pero aún no sabemos cómo puedo regresar a mi forma normal, eso se está volviendo más y más difícil.

Con suerte nadie ha llamado gracias a Tetsuya pero aun así es algo preocupante que alguien se dé cuenta que no he aparecido por un buen rato, es frustrante un poco, almorzamos los dos solos para irnos nuevamente hacia su cuarto a estar juntos ya que mi suegra esta en este día. Tetsuya me acariciaba mi pelaje y sin evitarlo le ronroneaba.

-Sei suena lindo.-lo escuche decirme me avergonzaba debo admitir.-Eres tan apapachable.

 _"Ya no sigas, por favor."_ Pensé podía estar sonrojado pero no se notaría y eso me benéfica creo yo pero si es él no importa quiero que él vea lo que soy yo, tomamos una siesta; aun así no podía dejar de pensar en todo esto, debo admitir que es muy confuso.

 _"Debería buscar una solución"_ Pensaba pero al no saber porque me convertí en gato es un caso perdido pero ni Tetsuya y yo me rendiría. Mire de por un rato a mi amado que ya hacia dormido a mi lado, suspire para luego cerrar unos minutos mis ojos no podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez lo sucedido días atrás.

 _"Tetsuya".-_ dije en susurro, al parecer creo que te desperté me miraste antes de soltar una sonrisa, esas sonrisa que me hacían que me enamorada más de ti.

-Sei no estés preocupado.

Sonríe al escucharlo, al parecer el sintió mi inquietud.

 _"Sabes Tetsuya, desearía que me escucharas para decirte lo que más deseo, decirte cuanto te amo cada día más, podría pedirte que nunca te alejadas de mí? ¿Podrías reír siempre junto a ti?...Tetsuya no sabes que conocerte fue lo mejor de la vida para alguien como yo, no puedo más sabiendo que te herí y aun así me diste una oportunidad. Pero no la desaproveche como es debido, quiero protegerte, monopolizarte, complacerte, mimarte, atesorarte, más y más cosas pero no lo hago sabiendo cómo eres tú, sabes lo más gracioso de todo esto es que creo que mi deseo ya se había cumplido sin siquiera darle cuenta de que lo había pedido"_

Te decía sabiendo que no me escuchabas, me die cuenta que ya era de noche se notaba por la luna llena que había esta noche, cerré los ojos por unos momentos sintiendo que algo sucedida y cuando los abrí me sorprendí...acaso? Como es posible.

-S...Seijuurou.-te escuche llamarme sin aguantarme más te abrace como nunca.-Has vuelto.-me susurraste.

-Si Tetsuya.-te respondí sonriendo de sobremanera sigo sin entenderlo de todo pero me alegra saber que volví a la normalidad...aunque sé que parezco híbrido aún recuerdo lo sucedido con Tetsuya.

-Mi emperador jajaja te vez más lindo.-Tetsuya se estaba burlando de mi pero lo calle con un beso que me correspondió inmediato.

Al separarnos se veía muy adorable con las mejillas completamente rojas. Le sonreí, como extrañaba esto, lo volví a abrazar disfrutando su olor a vainilla, estaba feliz al volver, no quisiera que fuera un sueño porque sería una pesadilla, aun así soñar no cuesta nada.

Quiero estar solo con Tetsuya, después de todo para mí siempre será la luz de mi vida, quien alejo la soledad que tenía, la sensación de cariño que me da. Por eso mismo yo no puedo dejar de estar con él porque es todo lo que quiero y deseo.

-Sei, por fin estas aquí conmigo, extrañe abrazarte.-sentía sus lágrimas en mi hombro, le acaricie su cabello tratando de consolarlo.

-No llores Tetsuya, nunca te dejare.-le susurré en el oído, no me gustaba verlo llorar, quería que fiera feliz, le bese la frente para luego quitarle las lágrimas con mis dedos.

-Te amo Seijuurou.-me confeso.

-Yo también te amo mi amado Tetsuya.-le respondí, luego de eso ahora fue Tetsuya quien me abraza contento.

No nos separamos por un buen rato no queríamos eso era muy obvio pero debíamos quería verlo a esos ojos que extrañaba aquí bello color zafiro que tanto amaba. Sin esperarlo más lo beso suave y lenta, saboreando su sabor, lo había sorprendido como siempre pero luego casi inmediatamente me correspondió sonrojado, no fue muy largo pero satisfactoria para los dos, espero que sea un sueño porque si no odiaré a todos en el mundo aunque si lo fuera quisiera por lo menos aprovecharlo.

Pero sé que no lo es, aquella persona que tengo en frente es el verdadero Tetsuya, la misma persona que fue mi mascota, quien supo mis sentimientos, que sabe que lo amo con todo el corazón, sonreí de lado sin evitarlo después de todo ¿Qué más puedo pedir si ya lo tengo enfrente de mí? Vi que Tetsuya me mirada confundido le negué con la cabeza quitándole importancia al asunto.

Nos acostamos sentía mi cuerpo pesado y cansado abrace a mi amado antes de caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo. Pero no dejaba de pensar en muchas cosas que sé que jamás sucederán pero mi mente siempre me juega una mala pasada, no quiero equivocarme más de lo que ya le he hecho a mi amado, temo que un día de estos te lastime sin darle cuenta no quiero que pase lo mismo que antes porque tu perdida me hacía daño oh Tetsuya es doloroso sin ti a mi lado.

 _ **"Ne Tetsuya sabes algo?**_

 _ **Debo agradecerte por amarme**_

 _ **Por quererme,**_

 _ **Aun si es un sueño o no,**_

 _ **Sin importar que suceda**_

 _ **O el tiempo cambie**_

 _ **Siempre,**_

 _ **Siempre**_

 _ **Te amaré"**_

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! miren quien llego ok no lamento mucho en no dar el ultimo captulo de esta corta serie, me disculpo mucho pero bueno espero que les guste aunque sea corto**

* * *

 **Perder la realidad y tener un fin**

 **Narrador Akashi**

Al día siguiente desperté y lo vi, mi dulce Tetsuya estaba a mi lado, así que al final no era mentira tenerlo entre mis brazos. Lo acerque más a mí para poder sentirlo más.

Le bese la frente con todo el amor que le tenía haciendo que despertada. Me sonrió con aquella sonrisa que es solo para mi.

-Buenos días Akashi-kun-me dijo.

-Buenos días Tetsuya, ¿Estas mas alegre o son ideas mías?.

Sonreí mientras movía mi cola divertido al verlo sonrojarse, lo bese en los labios con deseo mal contenía, había extrañado aquellos suaves y deliciosos labios, le bese el cuello antes de alejarme.

-S..Sei. Sonreí por aquel sonido que daba Tetsuya pero no podía hacerlo ya que solo deseaba que todo pasara mas lento, disfrutaría todo el día con él ya que aún quedaba días para volver a mi casa.

-Tetsuya.-lo llame y este me miro curioso-¿Por qué no vamos a comer? Debes tener hambre.

Él me asistió y nos levantamos a comer con un ambiente cómodo para los dos. El día entero disfrutamos la compañía de los dos.

Habíamos recuperado todo lo que perdimos al estar convertido en gato, unos días después ya no tenía las orejas y cola de gato, los dos felices por ello, salimos a tomar una cita, ya que mi amado se lo merecía por completo.

Verlo con una sonrisa era mi alegría quería que nunca volviera a sufrir, era mi todo. " **Tetsuya eres la luz en esta soledad tan delirante."** pensé.

Me acerque a su oído para susurrarle. -Eres como una luz salvadora, ¿Sabes que pedí? Lo más adorado que yo quería. Tetsuya mi dulce luz, me has perdonado cuando no debías, me salvaste cuando lo necesite, quería comprender mejor este amor que siento por ti pero...

Podía ver como sus mejillas estaban rojas y eso me hacía feliz.

-¿Sabes? Te amo como nunca podre amar a alguien, este sentimiento inseguro que tenía no lo comprendía, pero, ahora entiendo que por nada del mundo volveré a equivocarme.

Me aleje y le tome de la mano para verlo a los ojos.

-Jamás, jamás te dejare libre por este amor que te tengo, daría todo por ti. Luchare por lo que siento por ti, mi amor correspondido, tú eres el inicio de este amor y el fin del pasado, Te amo Tetsuya.

Él sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, le limpie las lágrimas aun estando en la mitad de la calle. Lo bese en los labios siendo correspondido.

 _ **"No volveré a dudar.**_

 _ **Se que me salvadas,**_

 _ **Ya no importa nada,**_

 _ **Porque tú estas aquí, a mi lado,**_

 _ **Me amas y yo te amo.**_

 _ **Gracias por esto Tetsuya,**_

 _ **Por amarme y salvarme**_

 _ **Por todo,**_

 _ **No cabe palabra para decirte todo.**_

 _ **Porque no las hay.**_

 _ **Eres como un ángel salvador.**_

 _ **Brillante y puro.**_

 _ **Nunca volverás a llorar por mi culpa.**_

 _ **Te haré feliz, te lo aseguro.**_

 _ **Mi sombra,**_

 _ **Mi luz**_

 _ **Mi dulce amor.**_

 _ **Eres todo y mas Tetsuya.**_

 _ **Te amo"**_

Sonreímos los dos feliz al estar juntos por fin, tome tu mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y caminamos hacia tu casa a dejarte pero sólo era temporal porque unos cuantos años más podremos estar juntos en un hogar para los dos, ya está planeado todo pero Tetsuya

¿Aceptas el destino que viene? Nuestro futuro.

Yo espero que si porque sin importar que, nadie pero nadie te alejada de mi, aun cuando deba encerrarte para cumplir lo que más deseo de ti.

Solo ten ojos para mi Tetsuya.

En este amor loco que tengo por ti.

 **FIN!**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
